


How's the weather down there?

by Feloriel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background or Reference Characters, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Silly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feloriel/pseuds/Feloriel
Summary: Кель'тас обычным не был никогда и ни в чём.





	How's the weather down there?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How's the weather down there?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171204) by [Kangoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo). 



> Примечание автора: в официальном гайде вовки указано, что средний рост эльфов крови 167 см. Это, конечно, был легионовский реткон (ну а что там не пытались объяснить?), но просто представьте себе мелких эльфов.
> 
> Публикуется и на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6774401).

Син’дораи на самом деле не самая низкая раса из всех, хотя, в то же время, и не самая высокая: рост у них обычный, очень даже, около метра восьмидесяти. Их средний рост на самом деле средний. Если уж на то пошло, это глоток свежего воздуха на фоне присущей им эксцентричности.   
  
Но Кель’тас, конечно же, не может быть как все, да? Королевских кровей, член Кирин Тора, маг крови, спаситель син’дораев. И ростом в сто шестьдесят пять.  
  
В прошлом с этим возникали…  _проблемы._  
  
  
(— Вождь Кровавое Копыто, — когда он его приветствует, таурен непонимающе осматривается. —  _Нет же…_  Посмотрите вниз, вождь.)  
  
  
Но есть разница между небрежной ремаркой о твоём росте от кого-то из союзных наций — пусть это и раздражает, но никуда не денешься — и нарочным оскорблением от какого-то там полудемона,  _козлины,_  желающего быть героем и страдающего комплексом спасителя.  
  
(С охотниками на демонов вообще обычно неприятно сотрудничать; пожалуй, это последствия ужасающего ритуала, что одарил их силами и демоническими чертами, хотя вполне возможно, что трудный характер является для них обязательным требованием. Оба варианта имеют право на жизнь.)  
  
— А ну повтори? — переспрашивает Кель’тас, находящийся в слишком глубоком шоке от подобной наглости, чтобы выдать что-то поумнее.   
  
— Мне что, нужно говорить громче, чтобы меня было слышно внизу? — улыбаясь, говорит двухметровый фиолетовый  _мудила._  
  
В груди Кель’таса бурлит ярость, а его сухая, вежливая улыбка застывает, становясь жёстче и злее. Вот тогда-то он со всей силы и поднимает ногу, ударяя незнакомца в пах.   
  
Парень настолько удивлён ударом, что, застонав от боли, сгибается пополам, а Кель’тас пользуется этим моментом, чтобы ухватиться рукой за его рог и тянет на уровень своего лица, сантиметров на сорок ниже, чем тот есть. Кель’тас, похоже, из-за своей врождённой неспособности быть обычным, сильнее большинства магов, а охотник на демонов оказывается в слишком неловком положении, чтобы вырываться.   
  
Кель’тас, прищурившись, достаточно тихо, чтобы никто больше не узнал о его далеко не королевском поведении, шипит:  
  
— Ещё раз назовёшь меня низким и я запихну свой горящий волшебный меч прямо тебе в зад, ясно?  
  
Его волшебство реагирует на раздражение, вызывая маленькие золотистые огоньки, кружащие вокруг пальцев и порой касающиеся рога. Охотник на демонов вздрагивает.  
  
—  _Ясно?_  — повторяет Кель’тас, сильнее сжимая пальцы.  
  
— Д-да, господин. Извините.  
  
Кель'тас его отпускает. По коридору эхом отдаются звуки шагов, странного сочетания ног и копыт, ступающих по тёмному камню. Похоже, ещё один иллидари.  
  
При необходимости он мог бы расправиться с этими двумя ходячими несчастьями, всё же, Кель’тас один из самых сильных магов на континенте, если не во всём мире, и, даже если не брать это в расчёт, его статус короля Кель’таласа обеспечивает ему дипломатическую неприкосновенность. Однако, это всё не значит, что он хочет испытывать судьбу; куда лучше развернуться и пойти по своим делам, пока до этого не дошло.  
  
Сделать этого Кель’тасу не даёт голос.  
  
— Что ты уже натворил в этот раз, Эльтарель? — говорит этот кто-то таким плоским тоном, что сразу становится понятно — такое происходит часто.  
  
Охотник на демонов, которого, похоже, зовут Эльтарелем, очевидно думает, что Кель'тас отошёл достаточно далеко и ничего не услышит, а, может, ему просто наплевать, потому что он сразу же начинает оправдываться.  
  
— Я просто говорил с одним эльфом и он набросился на меня, мой лорд! Даже мне угрожал!  
  
— И  _это_  заставило тебя ему подчиниться?  
  
— Ну,  _нет,_  но он казался важной шишкой, а я не хотел разрушить союз убийством дипломата или ещё кого.  
  
— И всё же, зная это, ты  _всё равно_  решил его оскорбить? — теперь же голос звучит совсем осуждающе.  
  
— Я...  
  
Судя по звуку, кого-то бьют по голове достаточно сильно, чтобы он запнулся, и обладатель голоса говорит что-то неразборчивое до того, как громче добавить:  
  
— Я знал, что вы все немного поехали крышей из-за трансформации, но не ожидал, что она вас ещё и  _тупыми_  сделала.  
  
Всем довольный и немного заинтригованный, Кель’тас так тихо, как только может, идёт в сторону зала совета, где должен был быть минут десять назад. Можно сказать, он опаздывает, а не задерживается.  
  
  
Прошёл всего час, а Кель’тас уже совсем уставший, раздражённый и очень хочет перерезать кому-то горло. Перемирие между Альянсом и Ордой и без того шаткое, а, учитывая то, как проходит встреча, будет чудом, если к концу дня оно не распадётся.  
  
И, оказавшись представителем рацинальной стороны, Кельтас желает, чтобы всё было, как раньше, когда обе стороны открыто воевали. Тогда ему хотя бы не приходилось слушать, как Сильвана и Андуин грызутся (если говорить, как есть, угрожают друг другу расправой над родными и близкими).  
  
Хранитель истории Чо — чудесный, беспристрастный,  _спокойный_  Чо — потребовал перерыва в переговорах. Большая часть лидеров сразу же вылетела из комнаты, но у Кель'таса на это просто нет сил, и потому он просто… обмякает в неудобном стуле и позволяет голове упасть на стол. Может, выйдет притвориться смертельно больным и сбежать отсюда, сказать, что болезненная жажда магии снова вернулась к эльфам крови, они ж всё равно не знают.  
  
Как никогда хочется передать эту часть своих обязанностей Лор'темару. Когда они виделись в последний раз, его заместитель казался отвратительно жизнерадостным и желающим помочь, и это надо бы изменить. Страдание не любит одиночества, и к  _дипломатическим_  страданиям это относится в первую очередь.  
  
Рядом с его локтем опускается чашка с чем-то горячим. Кель'тас устало поднимает голову, видит зелёный чай и благодарно, но слабо и как-то жалко улыбается принёсшей его милой пандаренке. Она закатывает глаза и похлопывает его по плечу в молчаливой поддержке.  
  
Приятно знать, что никто не рад здесь находиться.  
  
Медленно попивая чай, словно по температуре он не близок к солнцу, Кель'тас осматривает заметно опустевшую комнату. В противоположной от него части помещения Тралл и Вол'джин тихо о чём-то переговариваются, а Сильвана, откинувшись на спинку стула, похоже, дремает — забавно, ему казалось, зло никогда не дремлет.  
  
(За последние десятилетия она стала кем-то, вроде друга, и в большинстве случаев он искренне наслаждается её компанией, но, о Свет, если она ещё раз откроет рот на этом заседании, то Кель’тас задушит её голыми руками.)  
  
Краем глаза он замечает какое-то движение, а, повернувшись, видит никого иного, как Малфуриона Ярость Бури — у того есть отвратительная привычка оставаться незамеченным, а потом выходить из теней, когда захочется, и каждый раз его внезапное появление отнимает у Кель’таса пару веков жизни. Друид обсуждает что-то с охотником на демонов; тёмную, ненормально высокую фигуру рядом с ним легко опознать как Иллидана Ярость Бури, того самого пресловутого брата-близнеца. Кель’тас даже, кажется, замечает в чём-то семейное сходство — может, в рогах и крыльях? Во всяком случае, они оба фиолетовые, уже что-то.   
  
В комнате по большей части тихо, а братья особо-то и не пытаются ничего скрывать. Правда, ни у кого язык не повернётся сказать, что Кель’тас виноват в том, что услышал их разговор.   
  
— Ты, как обычно, опоздал.  
  
— Ну, если десять тысяч лет заключения не научили меня ценить пунктуальность, то эти скучные советы уж точно этого не сделают, — затем следует неразборчивый ответ Малфуриона и “что, слишком рано вспомнил?” от Иллидана.  
  
Тот тяжело вдыхает и в разговоре повисает пауза. Тишину нарушает вопрос Иллидана.  
  
— Как всё проходит? Никто ещё никого не убил?  
  
— К счастью, нет, и слава Элуне.  
  
— Как я и говорил —  _скучно,_  — улыбка у него на удивление обаятельная, озорная и немного самоуверенная. — Я даже немного скучаю по временам, когда они решали все проблемы в бою.  
  
— Поверь, не скучаешь.   
  
— Ну, во всяком случае, тогда не было столько мирных переговоров. Что там гоблины говорят? “Если до конца не сломалось, то чинить не нужно?”  
  
Малфурион на это фыркает от смеха.  
  
— То, что ты сказал, так неправильно, что я даже не знаю, какую часть отрицать первой.  
  
И тогда Кель’тас вдруг осознаёт, что голос в коридоре принадлежал Иллидану. Странно, что он его не узнал, но всё же, в последний раз, когда они с Предателем (или как его там называют) виделись, Иллидан предлагал решить все его проблемы в обмен на помощь в борьбе с Легионом. Такая себе милая, понятная работёнка, от которой Кель’тас сразу же отказался, потому что в чём-чём, а в людях он отлично разбирается, и только что выбравшийся из вечного заключения Иллидан казался  _подозрительным._    
  
Смерть, кажется, хорошо на него повлияла. Иллидан теперь, кажется, немного меньше помешался на уничтожении всего живого. Не намного, конечно, но хоть  _каплю_  меньше.   
  
(И Кель’тас помнит, почему ему пришлось  _подумать_  прежде чем мудро сказать “ни за что” и удрать: Иллидан представляет собой всё то, что должно быть в хорошем ночном эльфе, а элемент опасности поднимает его с “красавчика” до “сексуального настолько, что думать сложно”. Похоже, Кель’таса привлекают “повелители ужаса”; у него самого это вызывает смешанные чувства.)  
  
Оба брата прекратили говорить и теперь между ними повисает ощутимая неловкость, от которой Кель’тас решает их спасти; собравшись с силами, он поднимается со стула и подходит к ним ближе.  
  
Перебрав в голове все титулы друида, он останавливается на одном и начинает говорить:  
  
— Верховный друид Малфурион, спасибо, что удержались от соблазна присоединиться к крикам, — Кель’тас склоняет голову и устало вздыхает. — Эти переговоры достаточно тяжёлые даже когда мы, “самодовольные бессмертные козлины”, не вмешиваемся в споры.  
  
Малфурион на это слабо улыбается.  
  
— Да не за что, король Солнечный Скиталец.  
  
А затем Кель’тас поворачивается к Иллидану. Мужчина, в отличие от брата, стоит, и ему на самом деле приходится задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть тому в глаза — ну, или то, что играет роль глаз у охотников на демонов.  
  
— Лорд Иллидан, — безразлично приветствует его Кель’тас, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы сказать, что все его подчинённые редкостные мудаки — тот и так наверняка знает. — Как хорошо, что вы к нам присоединились.  
  
Он сам не уверен, в чём его упрекает: в том, что Иллидан опоздал или же что он предпочитает делать всё сам и, обычно, против всех. Иллидан, высокий ублюдок, смотрит вниз и говорит:  
  
— Король Солнечный Скиталец, Вы… меньше, чем я себе представлял.  
  
— Мне уже дали об этом знать, — он складывает руки на груди и, решив отбросить попытки вести вежливый, осторожный разговор, продолжает: — На самом деле, даже не раз. Ваши охотники на демонов настоящее сборище козлов.  
  
Ой. Мать бы стыдилась, услышь она это.  
  
— Да, мне говорили, — соглашается Иллидан.  
  
Момент тишины, а затем...  
  
Они оба улыбаются, изумлённо и искренне, так, что лицо Кель’таса расслабляется впервые за весь час, когда он пытался вести себя вежливо и не вырвать хоть кому-то глотку зубами.  
  
— Вот же, — подаёт голос Малфурион. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что вам двоим не стоило встречаться.  
  
Ладят они cразу же.


End file.
